


You're More Important

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, and so are you, because he's important, since the great mammon is here you have no choice but to pay attention to him, slight tsundere mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Despite the fact that you're in the middle of homework, Mammon wants your attention.You give it to him.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 158





	You're More Important

You were in the middle of organizing your homework into neat little piles and noting what to do when you heard your door open with a bang. Already used to the antics that came with living with the seven avatars of sin, you merely raised your head from your piles of papers to see Mammon striding towards your desk, a glint in his eyes. 

“Yo, ya got time for me, right?”

As much as you would like to open your mouth and simply say no, Mammon beat you to the punch. 

“Yeah! Of course my human has time for me! Who doesn’t?” He quickly plopped himself onto one of the chairs that surrounded your table and leveled you a look over the rim of his glasses. Knowing him and his previous habits, you knew that it had something to do with whatever harebrained scheme that he recently had concocted. 

When he didn’t say anything, you sighed before pushing your stack of paperwork to the side so that you could pay him more attention. Satisfied with the way you had organized your area, you leaned your chin against the flat of your palm as you glanced at the demon in your room.

He looked… well, he looked like he had something up his sleeve. 

“Let me guess,“ you muttered, “you’re planning on auctioning some of my clothes?” You meant it as a joke, but the flinch that occurred after your statement had you rethinking what you said. It wasn’t like Mammon to show remorse—he always tried to hide it underneath his see through facade of bravado. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Mammon sighed before an uncharacteristic look of seriousness greeted you. At his gaze, you immediately sat up straight and became concerned. This was definitely something that you had rarely, if ever, encountered before. What was going on?

Mammon spoke softly, as if hoping that no one else in the house would hear him. “Hey, you mean a lot more to me than just getting a few Grimm from your clothing.”

Your brows raised. 

Was the Avatar of Greed okay? Was he sick?

Without even thinking about it, you placed the back of your hand against his forehead and then the bare expanse of his neck just to be sure. Of course, you didn’t take a course in the basics of demon biology, but you were pretty sure that an above normal temperature wasn’t common for demons, right? 

Well, if the deep reddening of his blush was anything to go by, it was probably due to embarrassment that he was getting so heated. 

“Hey! What was that for,” Mammon couldn’t help but ask. The flush on his dark skin contrasted quite well with the stark white fluff of his hair. What really caught your eye, however, was that he was leaning into your palm that you had relocated to his cheek. 

Yup. 

Still hot. 

“Mammon, I’m concerned. Are you sick?” Despite your joking tone, you were only seconds away from running out the door and getting Lucifer to check on him. 

“What do you mean? Sick?” Mammon groused. “I just told you that you’re more important than money. If I got caught selling your stuff, Lucifer would have my head!” He shuddered and you felt the slight smile on your face slip. 

Of course.

You were only important because Lucifer deemed you important. 

That was just it, wasn’t it? You were nothing more than a human to him.

You brushed off those thoughts because while they were true, that didn’t mean that you could allow such thoughts to fester in your mind. So what if you felt saddened by the fact that Mammon didn’t like you for you? That didn’t matter. 

Not now anyway. 

“A-anyway,” you muttered, “what brings you here? Got another way to make money?” You didn’t want to sound bitter—really, you didn’t—but you supposed that it must have slipped out. 

This time, it was Mammon who was reaching out to you as you retracted your hand from his still warm skin. At first, you thought about pulling away, but you decided against it. Mammon was really fast when he wanted to be—you would be back within his grasp if he so wished it. You held still when his long fingers caressed your cheek and stroked the side of your face. 

“Who said that I was done talking?” 

“What are you talking about, Mammon?”

His face flushed once more, but he didn’t stop his ministrations on your face. He leaned down, his forehead coming into contact with yours as you looked deep into his bright blue eyes that were rimmed with gold. His tinted glasses tried its best to hide how breathtaking his eyes looked, but you knew what was on the other side of those lenses. 

So beautiful… 

“I ain’t finished talking, human.” His thumb rubbed the apple of your cheek, the action making you lean a little into his touch. It felt… nice. Hopefully, his next few words would be just as comforting as his touch. “You’re also more important than what Lucifer said, ya know? I… I really want you to spend more time with me… more than the rest of the others.” 

He closed his eyes and you became more than aware of the little proximity that you had with him. 

His breaths intermingled with yours… his heat was steadily warming you in the midst of the cold temperature that regularly plagued the Devildom. If you could, you would get lost in the midst of the moment.

But you had to ask. 

“Why’d you come here, Mammon?” Because you wanted to make sure. You had to know. 

He opened his eyes and you could just barely make out the depth of his emotions that ran deep beneath the surface—emotions that flickered so quickly, you didn’t know what to make of them—before he spoke. 

“Because you’re here and you’re mine and… and I want to spend more time with you.”

You smiled. 

“That, and I wanted to make sure that The Great Mammon is more important than your schoolwork.”

You may or may not have headbutted him for that, but inside, you were smiling. 


End file.
